


"P-Pregnant?"

by itsab



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Y/N finds herself unexpectedly pregnant and becomes terrified that Tony won't want the baby.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	"P-Pregnant?"

**Author's Note:**

> This story mentions sex (heterosexual, yes... that is a warning), has female pronouns, and mentions of contraceptives failing.

“P-Pregnant? You?” Tony Stark, the self-proclaimed genius and well-known billionaire, stuttered out. His girlfriend, Y/N Y/L, smirked as he awkwardly began to ramble on, “Y-You’re pregnant? As in, you’re with child? A baby?” His hand was nervously twiddling with the tumbler, something he seldom did.

“Yes Tony, a baby.”

“We…” He trailed off, for once in his life being too shy to talk about sex. “I thought you were, you know… on something.”

Y/N rolled her eyes, “I thought you were smart, Tony. The whole world knows contraceptives aren’t 100% effective.”

Yes, she had in fact been on the pill, before she knew of her pregnancy – but that was only about 94% effective. She swore that she explained that to him a few months into their relationship, when he asked why he still had to wear a condom… Although, Tony’s memory wasn’t the best these days, he’d become very absentminded, off in his own world he was. Last week, he’d made two sandwiches. He made the first, then another a few minutes later, when he’d forgotten that he’d made the first. In the end, he to left both in the kitchen when he wandered downstairs. Y/N joked to people that the forgetfulness was due to his old-age.

“So… a baby.” Tony began to avoid his girlfriend’s eyeline, “A-Are you keeping it?”

‘Keeping it?’ Y/N felt fear strike in her heart. Did he not want the baby?

The two had often spoke of their childhood – Tony’s was filled with abandonment and abuse, Y/N’s with love and happiness. Had he decided not to have children, because of this? When she’d told him of the pregnancy, she honestly did so believing that he’d be shocked, but then he’d be happy. She didn’t even think he might not like the news. They’d been together for so long, she’d simply assumed that they’d one day build a family together. Was she so wrong?

“If you’re asking me, if I want our child, then the answer is yes.” Y/N choked out, her heartbeat beating faster than what it should be. She wanted this, she wanted it with Tony. But… “I’m sorry, if this isn’t what you wanted for us, I know y-your childhood w-wasn’t the best… I-I understand if you want to walk away. I-I’m not holding you here.” Whilst Tony’s stuttering had been due to shock, hers was down to her attempt to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

“Babe, no!” Y/N flinched at the sheer volume of his words, “I want this, I do!” Tony nearly cracked the glass of his tumbler, when he slammed it onto the counter he was leaning against. Pretty much running over to her, he launched himself onto Y/N, quickly latching onto her side. “I-I’ve always wanted a family with you, despite everything!” Tony admitted, the words being whispered into Y/N’s hair, “But it’s so sudden, and not how I thought it would happen.”

“I know, Tony, I know.”

“I do want this, thought.” Tony pulled away, enough to look her in the eyes, “I love you.”

Y/N knew he was serious, if he was saying those words. Due to his experiences; public humiliation and ridicule, combined with the un-realistically high expectations of his father, Tony hadn’t been able to say the words he desperately wanted to, until a year into their relationship. Even now, Y/N was aware that he could only say it when they were alone, and when the moment called for it. He often cursed himself for this ‘pathetic’ weakness, but Y/N had sent ages convincing him that it was perfectly okay with her – everyone had their flaws and issues.

The two lovers, and long-time friends, spent that night comfortably entwined. Y/N held tony, and Tony cuddled Y/N. They spoke of their child, their future together, discussing everything – right down to the colours of the baby’s future bedroom. As the sun was rising, the nest morning, light gleaming into their bedroom, Y/N spoke after nearly an hour of happy silence. “You said ‘this wasn’t how you planned this’… What did you mean?”

Tony shot off the bed, nearly knocking Y/N off in the process. “Oh shit!” He left the room running, and returned to his confused girlfriend almost ten minutes later. “I was going to ask you next week, there was a dinner planned, but uh, with everything that’s happened…” Tony got quieter the more he spoke, then fell silent. Y/N watched as he took a long, steadying breath. After a moment, he came back to the bed, sitting next to Y/N. “I’ve spent a few weeks making this. It’s not, you know, as good as what you’d find in a shop, but I wanted it to be special for you, for us.” His clenched hand opened, he was holding a ring. “You wanna marry me?” The look on his face reminded Y/N of a guilty child, as if Tony genuinely wasn’t expecting a positive response. Or, as if he didn’t think he deserved one.

Y/N sighed, that was so Tony. Taking the hand that held the ring, Y/N smiled sweetly at him, “Of course I do, idiot.” She pressed her lips to the hand, “And you could give me a ring-pop, and I would still have said yes. You know why, Tony?” Y/N paused, looking at Tony’s confused face, “Because you’re a good man.” He would deny it later, but Tony started to cry at this. “You are a good man, whom I love very much.”

“I-I love you, too.”

Y/N couldn’t help her nerdy self, “I know.”

* * *

“So, is there a reason you’ve gathered us all here?”

Everyone with importance in Tony’s and Y/N’s lives, were stood in their entrance way. The people ranged from friends, to family, to those whom they worked with (well, the ones they liked, that is). All were told to dress formally, when they were casually invited to their home three days earlier.

“Yes.” Tony Stark was in a tuxedo, looking red-carpet ready, “Follow me.” He led everyone into his living room. “Take a seat, please.” There were chairs, nice plush ones, set out in rows, all facing the extravagant fireplace, which had been decorated in small led lights, flashing various beautiful colours. Once everyone had settled in, Tony spoke again, but not to them, “Reverend Michael!”

From the kitchen, a man dressed in robes appeared. “Are we ready, Mister Stark?”

He nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket and tapping away for a moment. A soothing song began to sound, seeming to come from the walls, “Yes.”

The song abruptly changed to the famed ‘wedding march’, and several people in the small audience gasped. They were beginning to realise why they were there… Suspicions were confirmed when Y/N glided through the doorway, clad in a gorgeous, probably designer, white wedding gown. She looked ethereal, and had the air of a queen, as she moved to stand next to Tony at their ‘alter’.

Later, after the vows, ‘I do’s, and their kiss, the newly married couple turned to face their guests. Tony couldn’t help himself, he had to do it, “Before we leave for our honeymoon,” He winked suggestively at his wife, in his eyes telling her of what she faced that night, “We’d like to inform you all, that we’re expecting.” His hands on his wife’s lower stomach left no confusion. “Bye!” He led them out of the room, and Y/N rolled her eyes at her husband’s mischievousness. Heavens help her, if their child gained that trait from him.


End file.
